


Are You Proud of Me?

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And Stiles Messing With Derek's Head, Cause Derek Gets Flustered, Crack, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Monster of the Week, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, POV Derek Hale, So Easy, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Stiles is good at rambling. Derek gets flustered easy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 12
Kudos: 630





	Are You Proud of Me?

“Are you proud of me?”

Derek had only gotten one foot through Stiles’s window when he paused, raising an eyebrow. Stiles was already sitting at his desk with the Bestiary open and his laptop glowing in the dim light. The boy looked smug. Derek pulled himself the rest of the way into the room and shrugged. 

“Should I be?”

Stiles made a sound of indignation. “Excuse me, Sourwolf, but it’s not like you ever ask if I’m available to do research. I’ve learned to read your eyebrows. I’m ahead of the game now.”

“Read my eyebrows?”

“Yes,” Stiles said simply. “They’re very loud. See, right now you’re wearing your ‘Stiles is an idiot’ eyebrows and— oh!— there you go, they changed. Now they’re your ‘I’m feeling murderous’ eyebrows and if I keep talking for another minute or so, they’ll be even deadlier.”

“Then you better stop talking,” Derek deadpanned. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer.

“You could start bringing food or coffee, you know. I offer up all my services for free, after all. Some thanks would be nice.”

“Stiles, it’s midnight.”

“So? I’d still take a coffee,” Stiles said. “Or some curly fries. And don’t even try the ‘it’s too late for that crap’ line on me. If it’s so late, then why the hell are you here? Shouldn’t I be getting my beauty sleep?”

Derek actually felt guilty. It was midnight and he’d been so concentrated on thinking about the monster of the week— a bunch of gargoyles, this time— that he hadn’t even thought about how late it was. He’d just come over.

Derek didn’t linger on the fact that he’d been doing that more and more often lately.

“Right,” he said, turning back toward the window. “Sorry.”

“Dude, what the hell are you doing?”

Derek froze with one foot half-way back out the window. He turned his head and looked at Stiles. who was staring with wide eyes. The scent coming off the teenager was something like confusion mixed with amusement. “Leaving. So you can sleep.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles said. “Sometimes I worry about you. Get back in here, Sourwolf, I’m already up. And it’s a Saturday tomorrow.”

Derek pulled his foot back into the room again. He stood there for a second, glancing around, then moved over and sunk down onto the edge of Stiles’s bed. The room smelled like a teenager; sweat, dirty laundry, and his lacross bag. It also smelled like Stiles; notes of cinnamon and something spicy. Stiles was watching him in amusement and Derek scowled.

“What.”

“Dude, you look like a lost puppy. Have you been getting enough sleep?”

“This is the third week in a row we’ve been faced with some kind of threat,” Derek said. “N, Stiles, I haven’t been getting enough sleep.”

Stiles’s smile slipped. Derek cursed himself.

“Sorry.”

“Dude,” Stiles said, pushing himself up. “You don’t need to apologize to me.”

Derek shrugged and avoided his gaze. He focused on Stiles’s computer, which had a page pulled up on gargoyles. Then the pinboard behind it, which was covered in colors of red, yellow, green, and blue. There were a couple of Marvel movie posters across his wall and a few soccer trophies that he must’ve won when he was a kid.

Stiles sat down next to him. Derek let himself look over. “What.”

“You seem tired.”

“Didn’t we just go over this?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, his scent turning warm with amusement again. Derek tried to convince himself he wasn’t concentrating on the comfort of it. But he did notice there were hints of exhaustion mixed in there too, though. 

“You’re tired too,” he said. Stiles shrugged.

“I never denied that.”

“I should go,” Derek said, pushing himself up. But Stiles caught his arm before he could take a step. 

“Don’t.”

“Stiles—”

“You didn’t have to come here,” Stiles said, pulling him back into a sitting position. “We went over everything at the pack meeting. And I told everyone I’d be starting the research tonight.”

Derek shifted uncomfortably. He… hadn’t thought of that. Okay, maybe he had. Once. Before he’d come here. But he’d convinced himself that checking in on Stiles was what he normally did and it wasn’t like the teen minded, right?

Did he?’

“I was just checking in,” Derek mumbled. “As the pack Alpha, it’s my job to—”

“To keep an eye on the pack as a whole,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah, Sourwolf, I know. You say the same thing every time I tease you about coming here.”

“It is,” Derek said stubbornly. Stiles’s eyes danced.

“So you don’t just come for me?”

“Of course not.”

“Oh, right, my mistake,” Stiles said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You come for business. You know, like after we’ve gone over everything in the pack meeting. Or when there’s not even a monster of the week to worry about. Or when you’re tired or bored or—”

“Stiles,” Derek said, cutting him off. “Get on with it.”

“You like spending time with me.”

Derek stared at him. Then he scowled and started to push himself up again, but Stiles had never let go of his arm. Derek tried to shake him off and the teenager held on tight.

“Hey, stop it, Sourwolf!”

“Let go, Stiles.”

“Not until you admit you like me!”

Derek froze. Stiles did too, his face turning red, and the boy let go, ducking his head away. His scent was flushed with embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

His heartbeat skipped a beat. Derek sunk back down. “Stiles?”

“You know what, you’re right,” Stiles said, avoiding his gaze. “I should sleep. You should go.”

“Do you… mind me coming here?”

This time, Stiles did look at him. His eyes went wide again. “Oh my god, you idiot. Did you really just ask me that?”

Derek felt his face turn hot. “No?”

“Oh my _god,”_ Stiles said again, groaning. “Why? Why me? Why am I the one stuck with the mono-syllabic werewolf that doesn’t understand I’ve had a _crush_ on him since sophomore year—”

“You have a crush on me?”

Stiles dropped back onto his mattress. Derek stared at him, the words still sinking in.

“Since sophomore year?”

“Dude! Are you sure you’re even a werewolf?”

“I’m a werewolf, Stiles,” Derek said. “Not a detective.”

“Thank god for the public.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Stiles.”

Stiles pushed himself up and rested his elbows on his knees, just looking at him. Derek tried not to squirm under his stare, but it was hard. Maybe he did need some sleep. Maybe coming here had been a bad idea after all. Derek was tempted to push himself up and try to leave again, but two attempts had already proven that didn’t work out very well.

Maybe the Sheriff would come home and Derek would have a proper excuse. He just had to wait the man’s shift out.

Derek couldn’t believe these thoughts were going through his head.

“If I said yes,” Stiles said. “Would that make things weird?”

Derek thought for a moment. He looked at Stiles and his careful gaze and the way the boy searched his face, waiting for an answer. There was a reason he always came here, wasn’t there? And it wasn’t because of pack or whatever excuse Derek made up in the heat of the moment.

“Derek?” Stiles said. He looked nervous, and then regretful. “Oh god, dude, you can totally go. This was a bad idea. I’ll go back to researching and you can come climbing through my window tomorrow night like nothing happened and—”

“Stiles,” Derek said. Stiles clamped his mouth shut. “It’s not weird.”

“No?” He squeaked. Derek huffed.

“No.”

“Okay, well, you can still pretend like I never said anything. I mean, I was sure you knew or something cause I’m not exactly good at keeping stuff secret. But. Still.”

“I do like spending time with you,” Derek said. Stiles looked at him fondly.

“I know, Sourwolf.”

“And I do,” Derek said, even slower. “Like… it.”

“It.”

“You.”

Stiles stilled. Derek gave him a careful look. 

“Is that okay?”

“Is that oka— dammit, Derek! Have I been sitting through these little visits every day thinking I’m being feaking obvious while we really could’ve been confessing our feelings or doing other... things?”

“Other _things?”_

“I hate everything,” Stiles said. “I do.”

“But not me,” Derek said. He felt a slow smile tugging at his lips. “You don’t hate me.”

“Derek,” Stiles said. “I swear to god.”

“So what were these… other things?”

Stiles stared at him. Derek felt his blush go from his face to his ears, but then Stiles grinned. It was a small, mischievous grin, and Derek felt his stomach flip. The teen leaned forward. “Do you want to know?”

“Stiles,” Derek said. Or growled, maybe.

“Cause I could show you,” Stiles said. His smirk was bright and his eyes were dancing. “Do you want me to show you?”

_“Stiles.”_

Stiles laughed. Derek growled even deeper, flashing his eyes. 

And then the idiot kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt for the starter sentence: "Are you proud of me?" and I couldn't resist putting it on here.  
> Y'all come mess with me on Tumblr! Oh, and comments and support make my day <3
> 
> [Tumblr](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
